She's Perfect
by blaackmagiic
Summary: Multi-Chapter: Letty and Gisele make their way to Spain after disappearing (Fast 4) when she couldn't stay away from Dom any longer. It had been months since he walked out on her in the Dominican Republic and she fell off the face of the Earth to punish him. But she didn't expect to walk in on this...
1. Curious about the company that you keep

Elena Neeves wasn't something Letty had predicted when she thought about going home, going home to Dominic Toretto. To say she got the surprise of a lifetime when she walked through the beach house uninvited was an understatement.

Leaving Leticia Ortiz was the hardest thing Dom had ever done, but sure as hell made it easy for Letty to disappear, for her to stay gone. She tried, god did she try to work things out. She helped Brian with Braga and his cartel to try to bring Dom home, she tried to keep Mia Toretto reassured, and she tried to forgive him...

And when she couldn't, she tried to stay away.

They all thought she was dead, she knew that much. She was hurt, she was helped, but she was in the hospital under a name her friends didn't know her by. So, naturally, when Brian went searching for Letty Ortiz, the nurses didn't have a clue that he meant the patient under the name of Leticia Toretto and he was sent away.

Gisele Harabo had near enough saved her life. The Israeli woman had gotten Letty to a hospital and hadn't left her side. She wasn't Mia, but Gisele became her best friend. And when she made the decision she didn't want to be found by anybody, the girl had helped in any way she could and the two had both ran. Ran from Braga, ran from the FBI and ran from their pasts.

But staying away became too hard, and Letty found herself at his door.

"You can do it," Gisele reassured the girl in the driver's seat as they pulled up in Letty's car behind the unmistakeable muscle car. If she had any doubt before, she didn't now; she was definitely in the right place. The sight of the car gave Letty an almost unbearable feeling of excitement and anxiety. Great combination.

She knew the girl was right, she knew she could do it, she was just doubting if she wanted to. All those nights she spent missing him lead her here, but actually being here, seconds away from confrontation, she couldn't see past what he did and how much she hated him for it. He left her.

But as much as she completely detested the fact, she needed him, and she knew for certain he needed her. They fit together, worked together like clockwork, got through everything together. Well, almost everything.

The brunette breathed out deeply before she stepped out of her car and powered through any setback she created for herself in her head.

Spain, she thought, it was never on his radar. Why here? She groaned lightly to herself as she headed for the front door of the place she had tracked him down to. As expected, it was unlocked, and she didn't even grace her actions with a single thought when she walked in uninvited. It was quiet, which happened to just set her even more uneasy. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she hooked her fingers in the belt loops of her jean shorts, wandering down the hallway. She considered calling out for his name, but figured it was best for him to see her with his own eyes, he'd most likely assume his mind was playing tricks on him. She was dead, after all.

Any thoughts on her upcoming actions paused the moment she finally heard something, a sound that instantly made her smile. The sound of Dom's low chuckle had the corners of her lips turning upwards but she brushed the expression away quickly with ease. And then she followed the direction the sound had come in. Upstairs.

She had made it halfway up the stairs when she froze, dead in her tracks with the realisation of what the noise actually was. If it had been anybody else, embarrassment would have caused their cheeks to flame an ugly shade of red. But Letty's didn't. Her embarrassment was too well masked behind irritation, not quite anger, just irritation. She pressed her lips together in a tight line as the sound of sex surrounded her. Her hand raked through her dark hair before she stepped back on her footsteps, back down the stairs. Walking backwards probably wasn't a good idea, she realised, when her back collided with a cabinet directly at the bottom of the staircase. The staircase wasn't too long, the sound she had created rattled loudly when a couple of unimportant things fell to the ground; she knew full well the noise was heard from the room upstairs that was very much occupied. And if she had any doubts, the sound of Dom and a woman fading out, silenced them.

The sound of the upstairs door opening had Letty bolting for the front door without hesitation. If she hadn't run, she was sure the wave of sickness in her stomach would have caused the bile she'd swallowed back on; to spill passed her throat involuntarily. She felt nauseas, nauseas and breathless as she ran for her car. There was something about her speedy movement that reminded her of launching herself into the driver's seat of her car back in the day, when they'd all flee form the cops at their street races. Now she was fleeing from Dom. There was something twisted about the thought; how long could they both run from each other?

"What happened?" Gisele quizzed the woman as she slumped into the seat and turned over the engine before she'd even pulled the door closed behind her.

"Shut up," Letty almost spat at the girl, completely overwhelmed and flustered, and Gisele didn't dare continue her questioning. She didn't even really seem phased by the girl's harsh tone; she could clearly tell the girl wasn't thinking much, so she let it slide. Letty pushed the car into gear, the moment the front door she just ran out of opened.

Everything stopped. Every single thing in the entire world lost all its meaning. Because there, standing almost directly in front of her car on the doorstep of the house, wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and clearly nothing else stood Dominic Toretto.

Her mind was gone, her breath was gone, and her ability to hear and ability to even move was gone. Because her whole world zeroed in on the man, the man that meant too much for words to her.

After what seemed like an eternity of longing and heart breaking eye-contact, Letty became vaguely aware of Gisele's eyes darting between the two as the Israeli girl fought the urge to nudge Letty back to reality.

"Shit," Letty muttered, finally finding herself again. Fixing her composure and breaking her gaze away from him, she completed putting her car into gear. "Shit, shit, shit…" She repeated before her tyres no doubt left marks on the ground as she tore out of there and sped down the road at ninety-five.

* * *

 _ **R &R x**_


	2. Is is real or am I going out of my mind?

**I've been gone a long time and the response to my comeback was so overwhelming. If you're new here, thanks for reading my work. If you've read my work before, thank you so much for still being here, you have no idea how much this means to me. You're comments motivate me so much so here's another (quite small) chapter. I'm winging this story but let's just see where it goes! x**

* * *

That all too familiar sound tone of a full voicemail rang through Dom's ears repeatedly, yet he continued to call the only number he had for Letty. It has been months and so much had happened and knowing exactly what she was like, he was certain his odds of that even being her number anymore were pretty obviously hopeless. But he was on his sixth try and he had already practically paced a hole in the floor of his bedroom. Elena's eyes following his every move wasn't lost on him, the burning feeling washed over his skin and settled in his stomach as a fiery pit of dread.

"I think if there was going to be an answer, there would be by now." The girls' words flew straight over Dom's head as he pressed the redial button.

"What else am I supposed to do? That was her. Elena," He paused, his eyes finding the blonde sitting on her legs in the middle of the bed, now wearing jeans and a loose vest. "I'm sorry –"

"Don't," she cut him off. "You don't need to apologise, Dom. It's Letty."

Her acceptance of the situation, his worry, his apology, the deep desire to see that one person who wasn't her, only registered with him for a brief moment. He wanted to smile and show his appreciation for her response, but he couldn't manage it.

"Now, are you sure it was her?"

"I know." He didn't need to explain further. It was Dom and Letty after all, of course he knew. "I have no other way to reach her." Once again, his thumb was on the redial button, and Elena was letting out a soft sigh. "You have to understand," he continued with the phone to his ear "we thought she was dead. That was the only reason, Brian and Mia, they all said, that was the only reason possible for her not finding her way back to –"

"To you," Elena finished his stream of thought and Dom couldn't help it, he thought of all those times Letty had done the same. This time was different, it was written all over his furrowed brow and facial expression how he felt, what words were on the tip of his tongue. But with Letty, she knew what he was thinking before he did, half the time. They knew every inch of each other like the back of their hands.

"Maybe you should call your sister."

"Not yet. Not until I know she'll be around, I don't want to get her hopes up. Loosing Letty was just as hard for her as it was – " He stopped himself. It was just as hard for Mia as it had been for him, that's where his words were taking him. Elena wasn't stupid; of course she could work that one out. But saying them out loud almost had him feeling guilty. It was unfair to her. It was unfair to him, this whole situation. She wasn't dead and she allowed him to believe that this whole time. Of course she knew that's what he'd think, what they would all think. How could she?

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Letty ignored Gisele as the wind picked up her words instead, carrying them out of the open windows of her car. The draft picking up as Letty's speed only grew more intense and quicker and the look on her features twisted from tense and lost to calm and at more of an ease. Though that flicker of what could have been and what she had hoped for was still evident in her eye. Either that, or Gisele was just that good. Once she realised she wasn't going to get a response, Gisele shifted slightly in her seat to give her friend and somewhat encouraging, comforting pat on her back.

"This was a mistake," Letty's words were utterly emotionless, her eyes still on the road and her face stoic.

"You don't know – "

"I know he was with someone else, Gisele." Letty's tone was harsh and final. "This whole time. Of course he was sleeping with other girls, just how he used to be. I should have known."

"Let –"

"He walked out on me, after all. He's Dominic Toretto, what girl would he ever go running after?"

"Letty Ortiz?" Gisele suggested and for the first time, Letty finally glanced at the brunette girl.

"Yeah? Well, he didn't, did he?"

We thought she was dead.

"Go back, Letty."

* * *

 **R &R x**


	3. I can almost hear her laugh

**I can almost hear her laugh**

The hotel room was new but it already felt like theirs when the girls had emptied most of their belongings around the place, littering it with clothes and takeout bags. They barely noticed it. All Gisele could focus on was Letty sorting through it, clearly on a mission for something.

"That was disastrous," she stated and Letty didn't even spare her a glance. "So he was with another girl, that explains why he was all shirtless and yummy."

"G," Letty snapped, her eyes still occupied in her search. Gisele hadn't even bothered asking what she was looking for exactly, she knew she wouldn't get a response; the girl wasn't in any position to discuss pointless things. And, after all, she would find out when she had actually found it. Whatever _it_ is. "It wouldn't be the first time I've walked in on him having sex but I didn't even make it to the door." She explained with not enough emotion behind her tone to work out what she felt in that moment, the only thing Gisele could note was the slight breathlessness to her words as she moved around the room.

"So you didn't see her?"

"No."

She finally found it, her favourite jacket, the dark leather that hung on her perfectly giving her the right kind of edge that sprouted an extra ball of confidence in her being, not that she needed it, Gisele thought. She was Letty Ortiz. Yet she still threw it on and the girl felt slightly hopeful. "You're going back?"

"No."

The hope died in her chest, an irritated sigh forcing its way past the Israeli girl's lips. "What – then where are you going?" No response. "Letty?"

* * *

 _Letty's back._

Those words sent Mia's thoughts on overdrive, her head spinning, her stomach turning with anxiety and her chest leaping with hope. A hope she hadn't had in what felt like forever. She was too wrapped up in herself and her own feelings that her brother's were completely lost on her. She hesitated, but finally, her eyes settled on him. They traced his features carefully, reading the crease in his forehead and the worry in his eyes. He had gone straight there after spending only a few hours with no other leads and no other ideas on what to do with himself, but for some reason, Mia thought he looked like he hadn't slept in days, despite only having laid eyes on Leticia Ortiz hours prior.

"Are you sure?" Mia had almost forgotten Brian's presence beside her until he was the first person to speak up. She glanced at him and could tell he realised instantly how silly his question had been. If he hadn't worked it out straight away, Dom's lack of a reply confirmed it. Mia couldn't speak, she couldn't find the words to make this better or comfort her brother or even herself. She was just as lost as she imagined he was. "Dom," Brian continued carefully. "I know the situation is beyond messed up, I know it's hard and complicated and none of us know what to say or how to go about dealing with this, but… Letty's alive, Dom. Under any circumstances, whether you know how to track her down or not, you know she's alive. Isn't that a good thing?"

Brian had been a part of their world for so long now; Mia had always let it slide every time he came to their aid and made things so much better for her family. But this time, when he was the only person to find the words, Mia noticed and she was sure she fell in love with him even more in that moment. Mia's eyes hadn't left him, despite her desperate want for Dom's answer to the question. Her gaze burned into Brian, and there, on her features, grew a warm, genuine smile.

* * *

"2K buy in."

A sly chuckle left the Latina's lips as she hung around the outta circle of racers, quite clearly known as the regulars and her competition. She was heard, evidently, because all eyes were on her now and nobody looked happy at the judgemental expression her features held. "Pussies." She wasn't helping herself. Her follow-up comment sparked anger in racer-chasers and competitiveness in the eyes of everyone ready to race.

"I'm sorry, you got something to say, sweetheart?" A male with dark hair and big-built frame strode over to Letty, not looking too pleased with her presence and clear sense of confidence.

"2K is a little cheap, ain't it?" She pushed, visualizing all the buttons she was pushing in the stranger. "5K buy in," Letty held up a wad of notes between two fingers in front of the man's face, taunting him and pushing him over the edge. She was as impressive as ever but the doubt in his eyes gave her the faint concern he wouldn't take her up on her offer. She watched him carefully, the arched eyebrows, the slight twitch in his fingers as they danced over his thigh, tapping mindlessly. He was worried but she just wanted to race and win big. _Just take the money and let me kick your ass_. She willed him on in her mind, standing still, calm and collected, holding her nerve as easily as holding a gear-stick and shifting it to its peek speed. He wasn't going to take it.

But someone at her side, someone closely behind her, slipped the cash out of her grasp. She didn't panic, she didn't bat an eyelid. She was just ready to race whoever was willing. Letty shifted enough to glance at the unknown recipient. Her heart stopped but you couldn't tell. She felt sick but her skin didn't even pale. Her stomach lurched painfully as though she had been punched in the gut, but she didn't even flinch. Dominic Toretto, the King of the streets, of any street. Even Spain, of course.

"They ain't good for that money," His voice was low, raspy and dark. Just as she had remembered, deep enough to send instant chills over her skin. "But I am." The thrill and excitement of the race bubbled up inside of Letty's stomach, the familiar feeling of racing was enough to make her giddy, but racing Dom was a whole other level. His head tilted down towards her, his words saved exclusively for her ears. "Just like good old times."

She watched him stalk off to his car, that Charger, that piece of home. With her chest about to explode and the heat in her being, only scarcely threatening to splash a red discolouration to her cheeks, Letty copied his movements in the direction of her own car.

* * *

 **R &R x**


	4. Baby, I'm twisted too

_**I disappeared again but somehow I found my way back here and probably will everytime haha! Sorry for the lateness but here you go. It's a short chapter because I liked where it ended, but I know where it's going next to hopefully there will be another one today! And I'm also gonna try and work on some Fast 8 ideas too. Enjoy and please R &R! x**_

* * *

Sitting behind the wheel of her car was familiar enough, it wasn't exactly that new, but the feeling of it crawling to the starting line sparked a fire. And so did the feeling of levelling up beside that car, his car, and him. Her breath hitched. Her gaze darted everywhere, everywhere but to her right, taking it all in. She took in the people and their placements they took up ready to watch. She took in the group handling the money, preparing to start the race. She took in the distance, her sweaty palms but steady gaze and heart. She knew, however, that as soon as she lurched forward at a fast pace, her heart would do leaps in her chest like it had set up its own trampoline inside. She suddenly felt Dom's eyes on her and her evaluation came to an abrupt stop. Breathing out, she stole a glance and painted a sombre expression on her features. His dark eyes threatened to make her melt and his easy smile pushed her over the edge; she didn't show it. She expected him to say something, he had that look on his face, but he didn't. And neither did she. Of course they had so many unspoken words floating between them but it was like a race they both shied away from, neither wanted to get to the finish line first. Neither wanted to bring it up first. He was watching her, even when she looked away again, looking ahead, because this race was one she was going to win.

A tall, unfamiliar, brunette female strode out in front of them and without looking, she felt the weight of his gaze leave her. Their focus was distracted from the elephant in the room and nothing else matter other than that quarter mile; that feeling was indescribable. She held her breath and hit the gas and the world swirled around them. It was like tunnel vision for the first split second, everything on the outside blurred except a small strip of the road ahead and she felt dizzy, like she was about to pass out. But she didn't, if anything, she got high on that buzz and then she was breathing again. And everything else came into focus as her eyes adjusted; she was ahead, by an inch but it this world and inch was all it took. She put all her effort into keeping that distance between them until right at the last possible second. Or until he hit the NOS. He sprung forward and as he passed alongside her, she caught a glimpse of his smile, that pure happiness and thrill in his being made her tingle all over. She grinned. And then her stomach lurched sickeningly when he lost control of his back wheels and her universe threatened to stop. They swung to each side repeatedly and for a moment, she thought he wouldn't be able to regain control. He swung the steering wheel to one side, something that probably should have flipped his car. _Idiot_. And then it spun in a circle and they were face to face. The moment he took to click into reverse gave her the opportunity to catch up, and as he began moving again, they were neck-and-neck and eye-to-eye. His eyes shot to her briefly with that smile and Letty hadn't realised until it was too late, but she smiled back. Distracted, she almost forgot her own NOS. _Almost_.

Letty crossed the finish line seconds before the rear of his Charger did. It took her those seconds to take in the circumstances and come back to reality before she climbed out of her car to be met by crowds of impressed people. One of which was the male who had refused to take her on, he wore a knowing smile and look of respect she thrived off.

"I guess I made the right call. Nice one, Ma." Letty nodded once, showing him she appreciated his new found respect and then watch him step back as though spooked by something. But something over her shoulder. Dom. She turned on her heel to find the cool stare he held on the man that eventually breezed to her. He too held a knowing smile, along with a sense of pride. A ball of anger bubbled in the Latina's tummy all of a sudden. How dare he have that look, it wasn't his place to feel pride of her anymore. She was no longer his to be proud of.

He read her thoughts as though they were all written over her face and his smile faded. Letty reached around him, keeping his gaze, and took double the money she had initially bet from someone behind him. He watched nothing but her and they said nothing still. Slow motion set in for multiple moments, then fast forward hit them both, and before she knew it, Letty was in her car and driving away.


	5. Bet she's beautiful

He followed. Part of her knew he would, or at least attempt to. It didn't take long for her to be winding the streets and weaving in and out of traffic like she was racing once again. She may have just beat him, but he was Dominic Toretto and he was following the girl he was in love with. The woman he thought he had lost. There was no power on the Earth that could stop him. Eventually, Letty had pulled into somewhere he recognised. The familiarity of the beach house made him suddenly nauseas with anxiety.

The last time Letty had been here, she had been running out of the building that now stood in front of her, the sound of her name being called from the lips she had spent fifteen years learning the shape of. She had ran to Gisele in her car and sped out of there, away from a broken expression on Dom's face as he saw her again after all that time. The brunette stepped out of her car as Dom pulled up behind her, rushing to follow her moves. He could picture her getting out of the car and running towards the house to discover all the skeletons in his closet, or just the one, more like. But she didn't. She seemed careful and casual and moved with purpose. Throwing the car door closed behind her, she leant her back against it, folded her arms and kept her gaze steady on the home she wish she knew better. She spent a few moments guessing the layout from what she could see. He approached her like sneaking up behind a wild animal, not wanting to spook her knowing she had the capability to lash out at any given moment.

"Letty," At this point, her name felt foreign on his lips. But were welcomed there like an old friend. He'd missed saying her name a lot more than he had initially realised, not until saying it again with her stood in front of him gave him a tightening feeling in his chest he couldn't quite explain.

"It's pretty. I can see why you chose it," Her tone was unreadable and her gaze faraway. Faraway from him, anyway. He came to a stop just behind her but before he could say anything else, she had whirled around to face him. "You going to invite me inside?" It stung, the look in her eyes, telling him she knew exactly what she was doing, but he sure as hell didn't. They both know he couldn't, so why did she ask? He felt his insides doing somersaults.

"Let, you know I want to. More than anything," He sounded pleading. Her expression didn't change.

"So why don't you?" She shrugged. She wanted him to say it, to confess and speak the words out loud. But he didn't, and the longer they stood there, her stance unwavering, the more she was convinced that he wouldn't ever. Not when she so clearly was already aware. She sighed and glanced at the ground, scuffing her feet slightly before bring her eyes back up to meet his, as bold as ever. "So, what's her name?"

Dom felt like someone had thrown something harsh and heavy at his gut. "Elena, Elena Neves." He answered but she wasn't happy about it, or as satisfied as she weirdly expected to be.

"Is she in there?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her lips.

"Probably," He looked guilty but refused to actually feel that way. Maybe Letty simply wanted him to look guilty, she couldn't tell anymore. Her head was working on overdrive. "Or maybe she took off when she saw a ghost on the doorstep." He hadn't meant for the words to come across as cold as they did, but it internally made Letty recoil at the verbal blow. _A ghost_.

"Ghost of wives past," She shot back and Dom felt the hit deep in his soul. They could be so harsh towards each other, they always could. They could cut each other down using the knowledge of their feelings for one another so easily, and kiss and makeup so furiously. It was inevitable when those feelings were so overpowering. They knew each other too well, they knew exactly where to line-up their weapons of destruction to wound the other precisely. And that's what they were doing now. It was an argument without yelling and hauling things between them. It was a rare sort of fight for them, but either way, their words were enough to sink ships.

Through it all, Letty noted one thing, not once did his eyes leave her. He seemed like he was taking her in, every single inch of her presence, physical and mental. Like he couldn't quite believe it's existence, at least not right in front of him.

"I thought you were dead," A shiver shot through Letty's spine at the tenderness his voice held when he spoke quietly. The reality of their situation finally bombarded the both of them, almost knocking them to the ground and stealing the air from their lungs. It was harsh and it pained them both that there was so much distance there.

"I know," Dom took a step back from her and her breath caught; that hurt him, she saw it. "It was kind of nice not being Letty Toretto for awhile." That didn't make it any better. The hurt in his eyes pained her more than she realised. She wanted to hurt him, but this was too much. Guilt twisted to form a lump in her throat.

"Why?"

There was so much betrayal between them now. What happened to ride or die?

"You left me." It was as simple as that. Dom understood. The girl took a deep breath to compose herself in a way. Her logical brain snapped back to action and she felt an explanation on the tip of her tongue. "I didn't plan on dying, I just disappeared. It was Braga, wasn't it?" Dom nodded once. His eyes were on her in a way that showed she had his full attention. "I only learned recently what people thought had happened to me. It wasn't my intention to let you believe that." She was sincere and he appreciated it, but the flashed of hurt in him was still evident. "Eventually, I decided to find you. It's not that hard when you know where to look." She could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips, but if she had, it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

"It's been a long time, Letty."

"I know."

The bubble they had found themselves in again, their own world that was shared only for those special enough. It was an alternate universe that only came to life when they were left alone together. When the rest of the world couldn't get in and interfere, it was just them. Alone and in love. The bubble burst when Dom spotted Elena on the doorstep.


	6. Your kiss don't taste the same

_**I started this after I read reviews and I know someone mentioned not wanting Dom to let Letty leave and I hate to disappoint but... I feel like I needed the Elena closure BEFORE we got full on Dotty. I promise it's coming; bare with me :)**_

 _ **As always, please review, it means a lot and motivates me to keep going. All the love x**_

 _ **PS. I added a oneshot to my Dotty drabble collection and I also uploaded a Clace (Shadowhunters) fanfic and it'd mean a lot if ya'll checked those out! :)**_

* * *

Letty followed his gaze over shoulder, turning to see the beautiful blonde. The blonde who was quite clearly itching to walk over to them. And when she began to, Letty was turning back around and reaching for the door handle of her car. Dom darted forward, lightly but firmly gripping the Latina's upper arm, holding her in place.

"Let go of me," She spoke quietly but determinedly, shooting a glare up at Dom. They were so close she could feel his steady breaths on her cheek. She remembered falling asleep counting the seconds in-between each while he slept beside her. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes suddenly. He looked as though he was about to say something but fell short when someone else spoke almost for him.

"Letty," It sounded like a question. Elena. She had her attention; despite the fact Letty's eyes had hit the floor. Her ears held onto every word that left the other woman's mouth. "I wanted to meet you. I now realise that was probably against my better judgement." Dom watched Letty bite her bottom lip, most likely holding back a witty remark. After a beat, she shook her arm free of his grasp and turned to face Elena, her features expressionless. "I won't pretend to know what you're feeling and I won't pry, I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss." She paused and glanced at Dom but Letty held her gaze. "I just wanted to see for myself." She smiled, warmly, and Letty could have choked up right then and there. Not what she had expected. The only other females around Dom that she was used to were racer chasers, cheap skanks clinging onto the alpha male that always ended up as her alpha male. Her Dom. It was silent and awkward and uncomfortable for a moment, neither of them holding eye contact. Dom tried to catch Elena's eyes, she tried to catch Letty's, and Letty was too busy ignoring both and staring at a spot on the floor. She kept a tight grip on the handle of her car door, stubborn and determined to leave. Dom watched, willing her to release her grasp and relax. But she didn't, and deep down he knew that she wouldn't. Eventually, reluctantly, he let go of her arm and without a second thought or a glance at either of them, the brunette had swung the door open and climbed in. Dom only just managed to step back in time to stop himself getting clipped by the vehicle as she sped out of there.

* * *

Her bags were packed and Dom didn't need to ask any questions.

"You don't have to leave." It felt like the right thing to do, to at least say it. She really didn't have to, but Dom knew how this was going anyway. It was Letty; him and Letty. There was no other person when she was in the world, there could never be any other woman. Elena wasn't a bad person, she understood him and he understood her, they helped each other, they were worthy companions to fill a void left in both of their lives. Elena Neeves was amazing, but she wasn't Letty Ortiz.

"You don't have to say it, Dom." She crossed the living room to her bags on the floor, but turned to look at him before picking them up. Her eyes were sympathetic, understanding, if not vaguely disappointed. She was willing to walk away so he could be happy. "I know what she means to you. If it were my husband –" She broke off and Dom sighed. "I'd give anything to have him back, and all this time, I knew you'd do the same for Letty. You can learn to love anybody, but then there are soul mates. She's yours; who am I to get in the way of that?"

"In the way – ?" She shook her head once to silently ask him to stop, maybe she just didn't want to get into it. Walking away was already hard; the only thing making it easier was the knowledge of his guaranteed happiness.

"Can I ask," she started, her features being taken by confusion as she glanced down, almost like reading from a teleprompter by her feet that she struggled to see from distance. "You thought she was dead; what happened?"

Dom bit the inside of his cheek trying to wrap his head around the situation himself. It was a lot, especially for one day. He suddenly felt tired, lightheaded and slightly sick. "Um," his mouth was dry "She didn't know that's what people were told."

"But she wasn't around?" Elena wasn't getting it on her, not that he expected her too; she was on a need-to-know basis, really. But Dom was finding it hard to explain, to talk about it and think about it made his head ache too. God, how he craved his bed right now.

"She ran away," that sounded wrong. "She _walked_ away, from me. I hurt her." He hesitated and Elena read in his face right there that it was hard; too hard. She had worked out enough to know to stop him. She really was amazing.

"It's okay." She picked up her things and walked towards the door. She paused, however, right in front of him. Her eyes caught his deeply as she took him in, took in their memories, their short-lived life together, and then she smiled sadly. Her hand rose to his cheek, caressing it lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to," She insisted in a soft voice, her smile never wavering. "You love her." It wasn't a question, she knew. She saw it in his eyes when he saw her, saw it in his smile when he spoke about her, and she saw it now. "Don't ever apologise for that." She leant on her toes, giving her that extra leverage of a few inches, enough to press her lips to his. It was a small, brief kiss, but he kissed back. It meant so much; it meant a mutual agreement, respect and goodbye.


	7. I can feel the distance

_**I'm being a really big Dotty tease but I am so grateful for those who stick with me; it will happen soon I promise! I know everyone's requesting Dotty but I have all these ideas, I'm trying to keep on track of them instead of letting things influence them too much if that makes sense? But I do hear you guys and I hope it's worth the wait!**_

 _ **I also hope you enjoy reading about everyone else's relationships (i.e. brian &dom, letty&gisele, mia&dom) as much as I love writing them, the story wouldn't work for me at all if I didn't include them more, it just makes more sense to have them have these conversations.**_

 _ **Anyway enough from me, please enjoy and review! x**_

* * *

"How do you expect him to find you?" It seemed like a completely reasonable question in Gisele's head, but Letty wasn't amused. She had blown through their motel room last night while the Israeli girl was trying to sleep, slammed the door, and threw her boots, jacket and jeans across the room. She then slammed into the bathroom, slammed back out and eventually found her way into bed. She may have been completely silent vocally when Gisele had asked what was wrong, but she sure as hell wasn't silent with her physicality. The next morning, Gisele had held off questions for as long as she possibly could, but Letty's resting 'the-world-is-dumping-on-my-life' facial expression cracked her.

"I don't expect him to find me," Letty looked dumbfounded. Why would she expect that? She had just gotten out of the shower, gotten dressed and sat on the end of her bed shoving clothes into her bag.

"Right, because he doesn't know where we're staying." Letty said nothing but Gisele's eyes stayed on the Latina, waiting an answer. When she got nothing, she pushed further. "You're going back there, right?"

"No, not right," Letty insisted, whirling on the girl and giving her a steady gaze. "In fact, we're not staying. At least I'm not." She shook her head and continued packing. "You're welcomed to if you've found something that's tickled your fancy but – "

"Letty," Gisele raised her voice suddenly to cut her off. "You're rambling. You're also insane; what do you mean you're just leaving? You can't just leave. He's your – "

"Gisele," Her tone was warning, she sounded deflated and tired and like she'd given up completely. Gisele felt a pang of sympathy and vague panic she would go through with running away all over again. "It's over." She sighed and the silence hurt Letty's chest. She felt the back of her eyes sting with tears and she swallowed back a slight salt-water taste against the lump in her throat. It had been so long since they had been together, since he left and she did the same, but somehow, this time felt real. This time it really was over for her. There was no sense of future reunions, there was no picturing the climatic argument that ended in intense making up; all that time, in her head, they'd find their way back. But she never had expected it to go like this.

"Do you love him?" It was such a simple question, surely, but it was heavy and was only another thing weighing down her heart. She didn't answer. She didn't need to for Gisele to know. The Israeli girl was on her feet and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"  
She paused, hand on the door, and glanced over her shoulder. "Just wait for me. I'll leave with you, okay? But there's something I need to do first."

Realisation hit Letty in the gut.

"Gisele, don't you dare meddle, I swear to God – "

The door closed behind her.

* * *

Mia Toretto watched her husband and her son playing on the beach right out back of her brother's house. She'd insisted on a visit after the knowledge of Letty's reappearance, though Brian had been against it.

"Mi, maybe we should wait until he calls. Maybe he needs space." He had told her.

"He's my brother, Brian. I know him, if he needs someone, he won't ask. He needs us."

And before they knew it, Brian had caved and they had made their way to the beach house with little Jack. Jack was the first person that made Dom smile when they had turned up, he had held the toddler in his arms and the crease of a frown on his forehead eased instantly. And even now, sitting next to her watching the boys play, filled Dom with a warmth and happiness, despite being supressed by the longing for the final piece of this perfect family. It was hard to know what to say, but Mia couldn't let it lie.

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a small voice, glancing at her brother as he continued to stare ahead of them.

"I'll find her." There wasn't a single hint of doubt in his voice and Mia knew he meant it, no matter how long it'd take, he would.

"How did this happen, how did we not know?" It seemed like an open-ended question, not aimed at anybody in particular, but only Dom could answer, and after hesitating a moment or two, he did.

"She didn't want us to, she knew what she was doing."  
"She knew we thought she was dead?" Mia whirled on him so suddenly; he was forced to glance over at her, shaking his head quickly.

"No, no she didn't. She wouldn't have let us believe that, Mia. We both know that."

She did know, and for a split second, she hated herself for thinking otherwise. Her thoughts were broken at the sound of the bell; she glanced at Dom who didn't look like he was moving to answer it anytime soon.

"I got it."

He didn't look but he felt her walk away, felt her presence leave him. He sat back in the chair as Brian moved up the beach, Jack in his arms and sat him on his blanket next to the two chairs and finally planting himself in the one left empty by his wife.

"You alright, man?"

His words surprised Dom. Mia, bless her, had been so worked up about everything, she hadn't asked how he was. Nobody had until Brian. He didn't blame her though, there was no way he could, she had lost Letty too; her sister, her best friend.

"I don't know, Brian," he answered completely honestly. He kept his eyes on Jack for a moment and then shifted to face the other man properly. "I deserved it, I left her. This was just her way of getting back at me. The death part wasn't planned."

"I know."

Dom sighed, "I don't think she planned on staying away this long either. And even if she did – "

"Even if she did – what? Can you believe she'd want to leave you for good? It's been a long time, I know, but do you really think she planned on this being forever?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Mia answered door to a complete stranger and, admittedly, felt her heart sink when it wasn't Letty. She doubted highly she'd turn up, at least not tis soon after her last encounter with her brother. But she hoped; she just wanted to see her. Instead she came face to face with slim girl, much taller than Letty's small frame, and she was gorgeous. Model-material, definitely.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Mia?" Mia hadn't expected the girl's accent, nor had she expected a follow-up question from her own or for the unrecognisable person on the doorstep to know her name.

"Who's asking?" She wouldn't give her identity away that easy; something she learned from being on the run. This could be anyone.

"A friend of Letty's. I need your help."


	8. I can see her body rushing into you

_**I've been very inspired for my personal writing lately so that's what I've mainly been working on! So that's why my chapters aren't that long. It's also quite hard to have long chapters and update quickly at the same time, so I went for quicker updates and shorter chapters. I hope you guys can understand.**_

 _ **I also hope you enjoy this chapter! Idk how long before I finish this, but the next chapter will be a whole lot of Dotty! Please review x**_

* * *

Mia probably should have hesitated; Gisele was a stranger after all. But if she was telling the truth, if it was Letty; Mia would do anything for her. So she followed, without telling her husband or brother, got in the girl's car and listened.

But nothing could prepare her for coming face to face with her best friend, the girl she thought she'd lost forever and there she was, standing in front of her with a blank expression and pal complexion. They both stood, silently staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Gisele had let Mia in the motel room and left before Letty could yell at her. But Mia knew better, she knew she wouldn't have. Now, if she had been Dom ambushing her and standing in her motel room in that moment, then Letty definitely would have yelled, probably thrown things and not spoken to Gisele for weeks. But Mia was different. Letty couldn't find the words for her, it was possibly even harder to find them for Mia than it had been to find them for Dom, but she knew full well the younger Toretto is who she'd rather see right now. She wanted to hug her, but stopped herself. She wasn't sure, but she doubted that they were there yet; a lot had happened. And to Mia, it was seeing a ghost. But before Letty knew it, the girl was crossing the room and embracing her nonetheless. She breathed out and hugged back as tightly as possible. It felt like if she let go, she'd never see her again. She heard Mia sob, quietly, but she heard it.

"Mia."

The girl said nothing but eventually pulled back, wiping her face quickly like nothing had happened.

"I missed you," Mia muttered, offering the taken aback Latina a warm smile, the same smile she'd received so often over the years and it never failed to send a wave of comfort through her. Not even now.

"I missed you too, I really did." She wasn't sure if it was believable but she meant it, with all her heart. Walking away from Dom was the hardest thing she did, after she got past the initial angry stage, that is, and walking away from Mia, Brian and the rest of her family was just as bad. "I'm sorry."

Mia released the other brunette, keeping her hands resting on her shoulders as she looked at her carefully. She shook her head once.

"I don't want an explanation. I've heard enough from Dom to piece enough of it together for myself, that's not why I'm here." Letty knew full well why she was here, thanks to Gisele, and she wasn't about to lie down and roll over just because Mia told her too.

"Don't talk me out of it, Mia. It won't work." Letty stepped away from the girl's grasp and shook her head too.

"I'm not talking you out of anything," Mia explained, dropping her arms by her side with a soft sigh. "I'm talking you into something." Letty looked back at her with dull curiosity. "Talk to Dom."

"No," She didn't even consider it.

"Letty – "

"No, Mia."

Mia sighed again but with irritation this time. She was losing her nerve, losing her cool and failing to conjure up any ideas to convince her. But if she was anything, Mia was stubborn and determined. Letty couldn't help but admire it, even if she did just wish she'd drop the subject, fill her in with her life and have a proper goodbye this time. That wasn't likely. Mia followed her across the room and sat her down beside her on the edge of the nearest bed. Letty didn't protest the movement, though, she continued to hold out pointless hope that they'd talk about anything else.

"Okay, do one thing for me. Look me right in the eye and tell me you don't love him anymore. If you can tell me that, I swear I'll drop it." They both knew it was mission impossible. Letty gave her a levelled look; she'd done it, she'd caught her and she knew it. There was nothing she could say.

"Mia – "

"Letty, please," she interrupted. "Do you still love him?"

She hesitated, she didn't want to admit, and she wanted to leave. But she couldn't.

"You know I do… But –"

"Elena left," Letty stopped mid-thought, her mouth agape and her heart in her throat. "She left him." Mia reached for her, resting a supportive hand on her leg. "Come back with me," she whispered, "please."

Letty refused and Mia's ride back to the house was silent and uncomfortable. She felt defeated and heartbroken at the loss of her best friend all over again. They hadn't said goodbye the first time and Mia had stormed out of the motel room in a rage after her continuous attempts to bring Letty home failed.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Brian asked his wife as she walked back through the front door of Dom's beach house. She didn't respond, instead, she closed the distance between them and flung her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and hiding her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and accepted her need to ignore his question and not prod for more answers. She sighed, as though she was gathering her bearings and calming down before she let go.

"How's Jack?" Brian nodded once.

"Napping, he tired himself out."  
"Where's Dom?"

"Out back," He vaguely gestured behind him. Mia offered a small smile of gratitude.

"Give us a minute?" She asked softly. She didn't need to wait for an answer; the look in his eyes said it all. She rounded him and headed out back.

Dom had his back to her, he stood, leaning on the railing, Corona in hand and looking out over the beach. He didn't seem to jump when she appeared next to him so Mia assumed he had already sensed her there.

"You disappeared," he stated softly with vague curiosity before taking a sip of his beer.

"I saw Letty," he didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, Mia noted, he looked as though he already knew.

"And?" he prompted. Maybe he did already know.

"I couldn't convince her to come back," she told him almost sadly. Again, he didn't seem surprised. Mia's stomach turned with frustration again, she couldn't sit still knowing how close these two were and yet they were worlds apart. She had to do something, anything. She groaned. "But I know where she's staying." Dom glanced at her. "She wants to leave but if you go now – "

"He doesn't have to."

The sound of a third part in their conversation was familiar. Mia's heart leaped into her throat and Dom's heart stopped altogether. Letty.


End file.
